The present invention relates to concealed case chest of drawers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a chest of drawers, whose exterior can be shaped in a multitude of ways, while maintaining the functionality of the drawers.
Currently, furniture containing a drawer or set drawers, has a box-like appearance. This is because the mechanics of mounting or slidably attaching a drawer within a frame limits the configuration of the exterior shape of the chest of drawers. In other words, as far as shapes are concerned, if you have seen one set of drawers, you have seen them all. However, the present invention permits a chest of drawers to have an infinite number of exterior shapes. The present invention is useful to interior designers and other who may wish to vary the shape of a chest of drawers.
Accordingly, the primary object of the invention is to provide a concealed case chest of drawers which allows for shaping of its exterior in a way unattainable by presently available chests.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the following description.